five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at FazbearFreak's 2
"Can you survive another week with the Freak?" Five Nights at FazbearFreak's 2 is a FNaF fangame based on and created by FazbearFreak. It was created to celebrate the creator's one-year anniversary on the wiki. It is also the sequel to Five Nights at FazbearFreak's. Story Welcome to FazbearFreak's Fun Land... or something. Here, you'll get to meet all the characters you know and love from FazbearFreak's games, including Steve, Grand Dad, and more! While you hang out with the gang, help yourself to our delicious hot dogs! They're to die for! However, while the characters are friendly at day, the same can't be said during the night. As the night watchman at FazbearFreak's, you must protect yourself from the animatronic mascots until 6 AM. Otherwise, they'll stuff you into a spare Steve suit, which will both kill you and make you look really silly. So yeah, try not to do that. Animatronics Steve Steve is the main antagonist of the game, and he origins from Five Nights at Steve's. He is almost identical to how he appears in FNaS. The only difference is that the FNaFF2 version of Steve wears sunglasses. Steve becomes active on Night 2, and starts on CAM 01. After leaving CAM 01, he will move in this order: * CAM 05 * CAM 03 * CAM 06 After leaving CAM 06, he will approach the office through the main hallway. Once he reaches the office, the player must turn the office power off until Steve returns to CAM 01. Otherwise, he will attack the player. It should be noted that unlike the other animatronics, Steve has his own Game Over screen. Instead of showing the player stuffed into a Steve suit, it shows Steve standing in front of the desk with blood around his mouth. Grand Dad Grand Dad is an antagonist from Some Nights at Silva's. He appears identical to how he did in that game. Grand Dad becomes active on Night 1, and starts on CAM 01. After leaving CAM 01, he will move in this order: * CAM 05 * CAM 06 * CAM 04 * CAM 02 * CAM 07 While Grand Dad is in CAM 07, the player must give him a Controlled Shock to make him return to CAM 01. Otherwise, he will attack. Sans Sans is an character from Undertale. He appears exactly like he does in that game. Sans becomes active on Night 1, and starts on CAM 01. After leaving CAM 01, he will move in this order: * CAM 04 * CAM 06 * CAM 05 * CAM 03 * CAM 08 While Sans in in CAM 08, the player must give him a Controlled Shock to make him return to CAM 01. Otherwise, he will attack. Robbie Rotten Robbie Rotten is from the show LazyTown, and appeared in the Weekend at Robbie's series, as well as Some Nights at Silva's. He appears identical to how he did in those games. Robbie becomes active on Night 3, and starts on CAM 02. The player must check on CAM 02 frequently to stop him from leaving that camera. Otherwise, he is able to go any camera (excluding CAMS 07 and 08) and shut off the video feed in that room until he goes to another room. Robbie is the only antagonist that can't kill the player. PAMAton PAMAton hasn't appeared in any FazbearFreak games up until this point. He is designed like Mettaton from Undertale with PAMA's face (from Minecraft Story Mode). He becomes active on Night 2, and starts on CAM 03. Occasionally, the player will see a green "!" in the top right corner of the screen. This means that PAMAton will leave CAM 03 soon. To stop this, the player must go to CAM 03 and click the button that corresponds to the color of PAMAton's face. Clicking the wrong button or waiting too long will cause PAMAton to kill the player. Withered Red Withered Red is a withered version of Red from Night Shift at King Pig's. He becomes active on Night 2, and starts on CAM 09. After leaving CAM 09, he will move in this order: * CAM 03 * CAM 05 * CAM 06 After leaving CAM 06, Withered Red will appear in the hallway. The player must shine the flashlight on him in order to make him retreat to CAM 09. Otherwise, he will attack the player. Withered Mario Withered Mario is a withered version of Mario from the animated series "Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3". He becomes active on Night 3, and starts on CAM 09. After leaving CAM 09, he will move in this order: * CAM 03 * CAM 05 * CAM 04 * CAM 02 * CAM 07 While Withered Mario is in CAM 07, the player must give him a Controlled Shock to make him retreat to CAM 03. However, if the player does not do this, Withered Mario will appear in the Office, giving the player a few seconds to turn off the Office power before Withered Mario finally kills the player. Withered Sonic Withered Sonic is a withered version of Sonic from The Shift at The Arcade. He becomes active on Night 3, and starts on CAM 09. After leaving CAM 09, he will move in this order: * CAM 03 * CAM 08 While Withered Sonic is in CAM 08, the player must give him a Controlled Shock to make him retreat to CAM 09. However, if the player does not do this, Withered Sonic will appear in the Office, giving the player a few seconds to turn off the Office power before Withered Sonic finally kills the player. Herobrine Herobrine is from Five Nights at Steve's 4. Herobrine becomes active on Night 5. He will randomly appear in the Office, and the player must turn off the Office power to stop him from attacking the player. Mechanics Cameras There are eight cameras in the game which have unlimited power. Controlled Shock CAMS 07 and 08 have a "Controlled Shock" button which can be used to repel Grand Dad, Sans, Withered Mario, and Withered Sonic. However, there is a five-second cooldown between uses. PAMAton Buttons PAMAton Buttons can be used on CAM 03. They have four different colors: red, blue, yellow, and green. When the player goes to CAM 03, PAMAton's face might be glowing one of those four colors. The player must quickly hit the correct button in order to stop PAMAton from attacking. Office Power The player can turn the Office power on or off. While the power is off, the player cannot use the Cameras. However, deactivating the Office Power is nessecary to repel Steve, Herobrine, and in some cases, Withered Mario and Withered Sonic. Flashlight The player can use the flashlight to look into the main hallway. This is used to repel Withered Red. Nights Night 1 "Hello, hello hello? Um... welcome to your new forever job at FazbearFreak's Fun Land! Here, you'll experience thrills like you've never faced before... and the occasional puddle of puke. Yeah, our janitors are on strike right now, but don't worry about that. Anyway, before I tell you what you'll be doing tonight, I want to answer a question all of our employees ask: No, we don't know how the owner got permission to use all of the characters seen here. Whenever we try to ask him, he says something along the lines of 'Uh, I forget. Totally legal, though.'" "Alright, now that we've established that, we're gonna go over what you'll be doing tonight. You'll be watching our animatronic characters and make sure nobody breaks into the building. Then again, no sane man would want to break into this place. Uh, anyway, the robots tend to move around at night for some reason. We haven't seen any bloody corpses in the office, so it's not a haunting... we hope." "Anyway, like I said, they move around at night. For some reason, they've been heading towards the office. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. If you see them approaching through the vents, just use a Controlled Shock to get them out. Also, if someone appears in your office, try shutting off the power. They'll most likely get confused and leave. So yeah, nothing to worry about at all. Just make sure you don't get caught, alright? I don't want to deal with all that paperwork again. Alright, good night!" Grand Dad and Sans become active on this night. Night 2 "Hey hey, night 2! We knew you could do it! Anyway, I forgot to tell you that you HAVE to look at those old animatronics on CAM 09, expecially that Red guy. I never really liked him that much. He was always... weird. I also heard that he's sensitive to bright light, so try to shine that flashlight in his face if he comes for you." "Also, we're trying out our new PAMAton animatronic. If you get a notification that he's on, try to click the button that coresponds to the color of PAMAton's face. I heard that's what you're supposed to do, but hey, what do I know?" "Also, we wanted to give you a little bit of motivation, so I'm gonna tell you a story about the greatest security guard to ever work here. His true name is unknown, but he was known as ShadowBoy. Whenever he stepped into the building, even the robots seemed to tremble in fear. That's how powerful he was. Everyone in the pizzeria knew not to mess with him. Sure, he was a nice guy, but nobody wanted to find out what would happen if he got mad. Anyway, ShadowBoy was a legendary employee, but eventually retired. ShadowBoy is awesome. Be like ShadowBoy." Steve, PAMAton and Withered Red become active on this night. Night 3 "Welcome to your third night on the job! I wanted to tell you that even though I hyped up ShadowBoy a lot last night, I wanted to let you know that what he did was far from impossible. If you remember what you need to do and do it quickly, you'll be as great as him. Just stay determined, alright?" "Anyway, make sure to keep an eye on that Robbie Rotten animatronic. He seems to mess with the camera system a bit. He won't be too much of a hassle, just don't lose track of where everyone is, alright? Good night!" Robbie Rotten, Withered Mario, and Withered Sonic become active on this night. Night 4 "Hey, you made it to night 4! Most people don't last this long. They've usually moved on and got better jobs by now. *sigh* Look, what I'm trying to say here is that you're gonna die if you keep working here. These robots will just get more blood-thirsty as time goes on. The only way to stop that is by dying. Either that, or you can vacate the building and tell everyone you know to stay out. So please, do the latter. It's the only way to stop these awful robots from taking any more lives." No new animatronics become active on this night. Night 5 "Dude, what did I tell you? Stay out of this place after dark! And what do you do? Go in after dark! I mean, what's more important: your paycheck or your life? I mean, the pay here isn't even that good! Just get out now! NOW!!! Seriously, leave. I don't want to think about what you're going through right now. Well, if you wanna stay, I can't stop you from doing so. Just... don't die, alright? Okay. Good luck." Herobrine becomes active on this night. After beating this night, a star appears on the title screen. The player will also get a paycheck that reads: "NAME: Joe Aver Age" "PAY: $300" "NOTES: Good job, sport!" Night 6 There is no phone call on this night. However, there is a note on the desk that reads: "I give up. You just won't quit." Beating this night will earn the player a second star on the title screen. Custom Night This night allows the player to customize the AI of all eight animatronics. Beating "The End" will earn the player a third star on the title screen. Minigames Between nights, the player can play a randomly selected minigame. Beating the minigame will start the next night at 2 AM. Sodor Shell Game This minigame is based on One Minute at O Face's. This is a generic shell game, with the player trying to find O Face. The minigame is completed when O Face has been found five times in a row. Fright Night This minigame is based on "The True Nightmare" series. The objective of the minigame is to fill up the sleep meter while avoiding Nightmare Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The player can fill up the sleep meter by getting in the bed. However, Nightmare Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy will try to approach from either of the doors. The player must get up and shut the door before they come in and attack. The player has 60 seconds to fill up the Sleep Meter. Otherwise, they fail. Meen Madness This minigame is based on One Night in Meen's Labyrinth. The objective of the game is to escape the labyrinth while avoiding I.M. Meen. Block Battlers This minigame is based on FNaS World: Return to Minetropolis. The player can pick three of the following characters: * Creeper * Zombie * Skeleton * Spider * Enderman The characters act exactly the same as they do in FNaS World. The player will have to defeat five waves of enemies in order to beat the minigame. Your Friend Freddy This mingame is based on Five Nights at Freddy's: Plush Paranoia. The player will take care of a Freddy Fazbear plush while trying to ward off Nightmare Freddy. The player will have to feed and groom the Freddy plush in order to survive. The minigame is completed when the player has survived 90 seconds. Easter Eggs Bendy Drawing On rare occasions, a drawing of Bendy from Bendy and The Ink Machine will appear on the Office desk. Sans Dance There is a rare chance that Sans' regular jumpscare will be replaced with the Sans Dance from the YouTube animated series Underpants. The regular jumpscare scream will also be replaced with Sr. Pelo screaming "SANS DANCE!!!" Springtrap Rarely, Springtrap will appear on CAM 09 and stare at the player. However, this does not affect gameplay. Derpy PAMAton While checking CAM 03, PAMAton can be seen making a derp face on occasion. However, this only happens if PAMAton is not in his "color mode." Trivia (WIP) * This game was created to celebrate FazbearFreak's one-year anniversary, while its prequel was created to celebrate his 50th page. * Withered Mario, Sans, and PAMAton are the only atagonists to have not made an appearance in any FazbearFreak game prior to this. However, a different version of Mario can be seen in The Shift at The Arcade, and a version of Sans can be seen in Some Nights at Silva's. * ShadowBoy is based on Shadowboy192, a Wikia user and a good friend of the creator. * The "King's Choice" preset was created by Downtown Freezy, an admin of this wiki who had his anniversary on the day the Custom Night was made. * All of the animatronics share traits to characters from other FNaF games: * Adding onto the above, the Office Power game mechanic is based on One Night at Flumpty's 2. Category:Games Category:Work in progress